The present invention relates in general to removal of aquatic vegetation, and more particularly to a device which uproots or breaks off aquatic vegetation and grasps such vegetation to enable such vegetation to be readily removed.
In areas of water, such as streams, ponds, coastal water ways, or the like, it is well known that there is a a constant growth of typical aquatic vegetation. Examples of such aquatic vegetation include reeds, grasses, and sea weeds. While aquatic vegetation is not generally regarded as a problem, in places close to residential areas or areas subject to water craft traffic, such vegetation may present a significant hazard. Particularly, the vegetation may become entangled in the propellers or intakes of boat motors and damage such motors; or the vegetation may ensnare swimmers and cause drowning. It is therefore desirable that such aquatic vegetation be easily and readily removed when it would present a potential hazard.
In the past, the attempt to remove aquatic vegetation has been accomplished, in its most rudimentary form, by garden rakes. However, garden rakes are not of a sufficiently strong and durable construction to remove the typical aquatic vegetation due to the fact that such vegetation is generally too well rooted. Other mechanisms employed for accomplishing aquatic vegetation removal include devices, referred to in general as seaweed rakes, that include serrated blades or large knives. These devices, which are generally expensive and of rather complex construction, cut the vegetation, thus leaving the cuttings in the water where they still present potential hazards. Additionally, they do not remove the roots of the vegetation and, as such, the vegetation rapidly grows back even denser to aggravate the potential dangerous conditions.